Envision
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: 12/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Genesis and Angeal wonder what they will do with their lives. AngealxGenesis oneshot, set in Banora pre-CC


**[A/N: 12/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Whoo, my first A/G ;D Do I get bonus points for it being in Banora? Haha~**

**Title from Envision by After Forever [THEY BROKE UP! I AM DISTRAUGHT!] Enjoy!]**

-

"What are you going to be when you grow up?"

The sky glowed aquamarine blue, a perfect gradient arcing away from the blinding sun blazing in the west down to the hazy green horizon of fields stretching into the distance. A light breeze tempered the worst of the summer heat; it drifted lazily through Banora and up to the hill on which they lay, caressing the emerald leaves above them into rustling movement and swaying the violet jewels of dumbapples on delicate stalks. There was not a soul around; all the adults were either working outside through the heat or fanning themselves in cool shade indoors; the other children had gone on an exploratory trip into the underground caves.

The only reason that they had not gone with the others was the fact that when it had been suggested early that morning Genesis had dismissed the adventure with a languorous wave of his hand, stating loftily that he and Angeal had already found all there was to find down there; monsters, mako, and mould. Though this was true – the two often escaped to the caves, Genesis from his parents and Angeal, at first, from his own family though after a while, he grew to the realisation that he went there simply to be with Genesis – it was mainly the idea that they would have a day alone together that dissuaded Angeal from joining the others.

Now, as he watched Genesis' wonderful eyes slide open to contemplate the question, Angeal was glad that he'd refused the invitation.

"When I grow up?" The redhead's tone was distant, as if he were returning from a daydream. He looked up from his position lying on the ground to where Angeal sat beside him, expression deadly serious. "I'm already grown up."

Angeal rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Gen. What are you going to do when you get out of here?"

The older boy lifted his head to pillow it with an arm and gazed up at the scudding clouds, his eyes an almost perfect match with the firmament. "_If _I get out of here, you mean…" He closed his eyes again in a slow blink and then returned to contemplating the sky. "Evidently, Father wants me to inherit our lands and take over as mayor one day… I don't know if they'll let me leave, even."

Angeal sighed. Recently, the Rhapsodos' had indeed been putting pressure on their son to remain in Banora and take over the mantle of their lands and authority. They didn't seem to see how Genesis resented their commands and planning of his life; he was like a butterfly, newly released from the chrysalis of childhood into a glass jar. He wanted to fly, to escape from the restrictions placed on him all his life, as the precious only son; he could see the great wide open, and the myriad possibilities for one with a mind such as his – and yet he could not reach it, batting uselessly against the glass and sinking ever lower in despair.

It tore Angeal's heart to see him so dejected, so unlike his usual unpredictable self when he sank into these moods. He reached out, slightly hesitant in coltish adolescent awkwardness, and covered Genesis' hand with his own, feeling his heart beat a little faster when those sapphire eyes slid to his.

"They can't make you stay," he said softly. "I won't let them."

Genesis' perfect lips curved upwards in a soft, grateful smile as he squeezed Angeal's hand gently in return. "Fine then," he said, eyes once more upturned to the heavens, "I want to join ShinRa. I want to be a SOLDIER… a hero."

It wasn't that much of a surprise to Angeal that the redhead wanted to join ShinRa; they'd all heard of it and its burgeoning power from radio, and, in Genesis' case, television broadcasts – the Rhapsodos' were the only ones in Banora who could afford a television – and to be employed by the Corporation seemed to them an enviable position. Money, worth, possible fame – all of these were promised by the shining advertisements and publicity exuded by the company.

However, it was Genesis' admission of a wish to join SOLDIER, the elite fighting force of ShinRa, which caught Angeal out. He had always seemed too delicate for a career such as that; he was pale, fragile; quick to anger, slow to forgive. When Angeal had been out labouring in the fields of Banora, Genesis' parents had near enough wrapped him in cotton wool, forcing books, lessons and classical music upon him rather than letting him run around with the other children and _experience_ life rather than just read about it.

"SOLDIER?" Angeal repeated slowly. "Really?"

Genesis' eyes narrowed and he sat up on his elbows, taking his hand away from the black-haired boy's. "You think I can't do it?"

"No, no, it's not that," Angeal backpedalled furiously, wary of Genesis' lightning-quick mood changes. "It's… well, don't they have to get some kind of surgery?"

The redhead shrugged and his eyes turned back to the distance. "And? It just means I'll be able to fight better. And then I'll become a hero quicker. I can take the pain."

Fighting down a dull ache that was growing in his chest – what was it? Fear for Genesis? Disappointment? Confusion? – Angeal furrowed his brow. "Why the sudden obsession with becoming a hero?"

Genesis smiled slowly, as if at some private joke. "I want to be like Sephiroth."

Ah yes, Angeal knew the name; its owner had been mentioned ever more frequently on the radio recently. He had heard him speak too – always in the interviews the silky voice, only just broken, it seemed, was quiet yet assured, speaking of a cold confidence and – strangely – detachment. Angeal had not, as yet, actually seen any pictures of Sephiroth; yet he guessed by Genesis' reverential tone that the redhead had.

"That SOLDIER who everyone's talking about…" he mused; Genesis nodded, that strange secret smile still on his lips.

"The youngest one ever," he said. "And he's only a little younger than us, Geal – think of that! If he can do it, why can't I?"

"He was raised in ShinRa, wasn't he?" Angeal asked, guessing that Genesis had seized onto Sephiroth as his latest obsession; if that was the case, then the redhead would have done his research and found out all there was to find about the SOLDIER who was now rising into fame. At the question, Genesis nodded, proving Angeal right. "Well, that probably counted for something; I doubt anyone not raised there would be accepted in so young. And maybe he already had mako infusions; maybe he's not like us anyway."

Genesis' eyes narrowed again and he smirked in that arrogant way of his. "So he may not be normal… would you say that I am, angel?"

Knowing that he'd been backed into a corner and had no chance of fighting his way out – especially when Genesis used that name for him – Angeal still valiantly tried to emerge from the debate with a shred of dignity. "Well, of course not Gen, I was just-"

"Uh-uh," Genesis interrupted in a smug tone, sitting up fully. "End of argument, Geal. I'm going to be a SOLDIER and I will be a hero. And no one will stand in my way." His voice was vibrant in another mood change, his eyes gleaming with newly awakened ambition. Lifting a hand, he traced Angeal's lips with a porcelain-perfect finger, a predatory darkness creeping into his gaze. The raven-haired boy fought the instinct to melt into the touch and remained firm in his resolve, with an effort keeping his lips absolutely still.

"Would you come with me?"

Angeal blinked. The dark shadow still loomed in Genesis' eyes, but in his voice there was a trace of neurotic fear, and a need to be accepted. His stance made it seem as though he did not care what Angeal's reply was and would go ahead anyway, but the younger boy knew him too well. Genesis depended on his answer, and that self-sufficient mask could be shattered any second now.

Really, there was no decision as to the response he would give.

"Of course," he replied with a small smile. Genesis' eyes softened immediately and a little of the tenseness left his slim frame; Angeal leaned forwards and hesitantly caught the redhead's lips in a brief, burning kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers in cinnamon-scented hair. "I'd follow you anywhere, Gen."

It was true; ever since they'd met near on ten years ago now, something in Angeal had connected to Genesis' overbearing, possessive nature, and it had taken over him until there was a sizeable part of him that stop breathing if Genesis told him to. Angeal knew that if the redhead left him to join SOLDIER he would slowly break apart until he eventually followed, no matter what manner of experiments, surgery or tests he had to go through. It was nothing dramatic or especial – it was simply how he felt towards Genesis.

Bringing him back to his surroundings, the redhead laughed softly. "Why thank you, Geal," he proclaimed in a light tone, all traces of his veiled insecurity blown away before the breeze. Once more, Angeal marvelled at the boy's capability to flip temperaments with such graceful ease. Maybe it was a flaw; or maybe it was something that could help keep him safer in SOLDIER – the ability to counter any insult or criticism yet avoid a grudge by turning around to offer elegant friendship (but never forgiveness – Genesis never forgot a slight) may well be the making of his career.

But Angeal had little more time to think on it; Genesis chuckled to himself again and stood, stretching lithely in the sunlight. He offered a hand to Angeal to help him up – the younger took it, though the aid was unnecessary – and Genesis smirked at him.

"I'm going to be a hero, you wait and see," he announced as if it were a universal truth. "And it'll be my name on the broadcasts, and it'll be me who everyone talks about!"

He stopped, slightly flushed with excitement and certainty, surveying the land around as if there were a listening crowd hanging onto his every word. "And you'll be there too, won't you Geal?"

There it was again, an anxious need to accepted and reassured, hiding traitorously behind those cerulean eyes. Angeal smiled back, not wishing to counteract the unspoken request.

"Yes, I'll be there. Always."


End file.
